Rencontre avec l'Ellcrys
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Suite à une nouvelle mauvaise maîtrise de l'Hyperflash, le Raza s'écrase sur une planète étrange. Alors que l'équipe sort du vaisseau pour constater les dégâts, ils découvrent avec stupéfaction qu'ils ont fait un bond de 1500 ans dans le futur et que dans ce monde post-apocalyptique, l'espèce régente parle à un arbre.
1. Prologue

Réponse au défi de Personne ne l'a jamais connue

* * *

« Cinq ? Parles moi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Portia en entrant dans la salle de commande.

La jeune femme accroupie sur le tableau de bord du vaisseau raccordé ensemble tous une série de fil arraché

« Je n'en sais rien, le circuit a surchauffé, je crois que L'hyperflash fait encore des siennes

\- Je pensais que nous avions régler le problème la dernière fois

\- Je crois que le système du vaisseau n'arrive plus à alimenter correctement et la propulsion et l'Hyperflash…Il aurait fallu changer le carburateur et…

\- Tu peux réparer ça ? » Interrompit Portia ne comprenant rien au langage mécanique de la jeune femme.

« Ca ne changerait rien, deux, l'Hyperflash à besoin d'une autre source d'énergie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Intervient alors Marcus entrant avec nonchalance, comme à son habitude, dans la salle de commande

Portia baissa les yeux

« On a un problème avec l'Hyperflash

\- Sans déconner » lâcha Marcus nullement surprit « Je savais que ce machin aller finir par tous nous faire exploser

\- Merci mais on se passera de tes commentaires, le système a lâché avant que nous arrivions à destination, alors j'aimerais bien connaitre notre position à présent, où est Androïde ?

\- Je l'ai envoyé dans la salle des machines pour refroidir la carburateur répondit Cinq refermant le cadran sous le tableau de bord

\- ça devrais permettre de garder indemne les fonctions principales du vaisseau, mais plus d'hyper pulsion et encore moins d'Hyperflash, sinon le vaisseau risque d'imploser… »

« Genial » Lâcha ironiquement Portia appuyant sur son oreillette « Androïde ? J'ai besoin de toi en salle des commandes !

 _\- J'arrive, deux_

\- Cinq verifie que rien d'autre n'a été endommagé dans le vaisseau, trois aide là tu veux »

Marcus grogna avant de suivre cinq. Tout de suite après Androïde entra dans la salle de commande.

« Je suis là deux, que voulez vous que je fasse ?

\- Nous avons brusquement quitté la vitesse lumière et je ne sais pas où se trouve le vaisseau »

Après un instant de silence Androïde répondit

« Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas quitté notre position initiale.

\- Quoi ? »

Androïde vérifia à nouveau manuellement cette fois

« Je vous confirme deux, le vaisseau n'a pas changé de position depuis que nous sommes entrés en hyper propulsion i heures et 8 minutes »

Portia secoua la tête

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Si nous n'avons pas bougé pourquoi l'Hyperflash est déchargé, et plus important encore pourquoi il y a eut une surtension ?

\- Je l'ignore deux.

\- _deux ?_ »

Portia porta sa main à son oreille

« Oui Marcus je t'écoute

\- La gamine dit que le système de refroidissement est complètement HS

\- Est-ce qu'elle peut la réparer ?

\- oui mais ça prendra plus de 2 heures, et selon cinq le vaisseau sera a cours d'énergie d'ici une »

Portia jura et regarda Androïde

« Il faut qu'on se pose Androïde avec ce laps de temps quel planète pouvons nous rejoindre

\- Une seule. La terre

\- Très bien alors on y va ! »


	2. Atterissage difficile

Merci Personne ! Oui t'inquiète pas je vais essayer de mettre plus de description !

000000000000000000

Marcus grimaça quand son dos frappa violemment le mur. Avec Cinq ils revenaient de la salle des machines quand les secousses étaient devenues plus violentes. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque mètre de la salle de commande, et pourtant ils n'arrivaient plus à avancer.

" Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fou Androïde !" Cria-t-il dans son oreillette. Il commençait légèrement à paniquer et le ton monotone et impassible de l'Androïde l'agaça plus qu'il ne l'apaisa.

" Je suis désolé trois, mais le vaisseau prend de la vitesse considérablement vite"

Regardant Cinq, Boone fronça les sourcils, il n'avait plus d'hyper propulsion comme le vaisseau pouvait-il aller aussi vite ?

" Portia doit vouloir faire atterrir le Raza, et en entrant dans l'atmosphère d'une planète le vaisseau se transforme en boule de feu et augmente encore plus sa vitesse.

\- C'est pas bon ça" murmura Marcus en soutenant Cinq avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière sous une énième secousse.

" Allez gamine faut qu'on rejoigne la salle de commande !

\- Marcus !"

Cinq et trois se retournèrent vers Nyx qui les rejoignit tant bien que mal dans le couloir. Elle venait du réfectoire où tout était sans dessus dessous.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais si on en parler ailleurs !" Lâcha Marcus

Les trois membres de l'équipage luttèrent un moment avant de rejoindre L'Androïde et Portia dans la salle de commande. Celle-ci était assise et attachée.

" Prenez un siège et attachez vous bien ! L'atterrissage sera compliqué."

Marcus trébucha en atteignant un siège et lança un regard noir à l'Androïde.

Malgré les secousses celle-ci, mains dans le dos, se tenait parfaitement droite et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Le bruit dans le vaisseau était assourdissant, chacun pouvait entendre la force du vent contre les parois du vaisseau. Ils devaient hurler pour s'entendre

Par les vitres ils pouvaient voir qu'un halo rouge les enveloppait. Une boule de feu commençait a se former. A cette vitesse le vaisseau se désagrégerait complètement.

La sueur coulant sur le front et la nuque des membres de l'équipage, la tôle brulante diffusé une chaleur cuisante dans l'habitacle.

" Nous venons de perdre le réacteur principale" annonça l'Androïde d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Marcus se tourna vers cinq tous comme Portia et Nyx

" Et ça veux dire quoi ça ?

\- Qu'on risque de s'écraser comme une grosse pierre sur cette planète" traduit Cinq en se cramponnant à son siège

" Androïde transfert toute l'énergie restante dans les boucliers du Raza

\- C'est déjà fait Portia, mais il n'y a plus beaucoup d'énergie dans le vaisseau, le bouclier est seulement opérationnelle à 15 %"

Marcus serra la mâchoire

" Et en d'autre terme est-ce qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir ?"

Sereinement l'Androïde le regarda

" Je dirais que les chances sont d'un peu près 4%"

Marcus détourna la tête en regardant Portia, il avait une folle envie d'étrangler L'Androïde à ce moment précis

Cinq le coupa avant qu'il fulmine

" J'ai une idée ! Androïde inverse la poussée pour nous faire ralentir "

Androïde marqua une pause avant d'hocher la tête

" ça pourrait effectivement fonctionner. Propulsion inversée. La vitesse se réduit. Nos chances de survie viennent d'augmenter de 10%"

Marcus regarda Cinq

" Une autre idée de génie, parce que je sais pas si vous savez mais 14% de chance de survie c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un gros pourcentage !"

Cinq lui lança un regard désespérée signifiant que non, elle n'avait plus d'idée.

Portia resserra sa ceinture

" Accrochez vous !"

Le choc fut plus violent que tout ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. Sous l'impact la tête de l'ensemble de l'équipage frappa violemment le dossier de leurs sièges et ils perdirent tous connaissance.

Le système d'Androïde défaillit également sous la puissance du choc et elle s'écroula comme ses compagnons de vol, déconnectée.


	3. Réveil douloureux

« Ne vole pas ses affaires Eretria ! » Réprimanda Amberle

La brune la dévisagea alors qu'elle subtilisait le poignard de Portia

« J'ne vois pas pourquoi, elle n'en à plus tellement besoin … »

Wil prit le pouls de Portia et se redressa

« Elle est en vie »

Amberle baissa les yeux vers cinq qui bougea légèrement la tête

« Ils sont tous en vie » Corrigea t'elle

Soupirant Eretria reposa le poignard à sa place

« Détachez-les délicatement ! »

Will détacha Portia et la souleva pour la poser sur le sol après qu'Eretria y est enlevé les débris.

« Elle a une méchante plaie à la tête comme tous les autres, le choc a dut être très violent » observa Amberle.

« J'suis la seule à me demander d'où ils sortent ? Ces espèces de grosses machines volantes venaient des humains qui vivaient là avant l'apocalypse, et celle là est en parfaite état. Bon si on oublie le fait qu'elle se soit écrasé…

\- Pour l'instant on a mieux à faire » Lança Wil essayant de détacher Marcus.

Amberle fronça les sourcils quand en nettoyant le sang sur la tempe de Portia elle ne trouva aucune plaie. C'est ce moment que deux choisi pour ouvrir les yeux faisant sursauter la princesse.

« Elle est réveillée ! »

Wil et Eretria se retournèrent vers Portia qui referma les yeux en grimaçant. Elle sentait que ses nanites s'affairaient pour la soigner, elle devait avoir deux trois côtes cassé, une commotion cérébrale et une fracture au poignet. Elle poussa un long gémissement de douleur en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle s'en sortirait, comme toujours, mais maintenant elle s'inquiétait surtout pour son équipage.

A sa droite Nyx et cinq toujours attachée à leurs sièges étaient inconscientes.

A sa gauche c'était la même chose pour Marcus. Portia leva légèrement la tête réussissant à voir, couchée sur le sol l'Androïde. Pour que même elle se retrouve déconnectée, le choc avait dût réellement être beaucoup plus violent qu'elle ne le pensait.

Amberle serra les lèvres posa sa main sur le front de Portia

« ça va aller ne bougez pas trop »

Eretria secoua la tête en entrainant Wil à part

« On ignore qui ils sont, nous devrions poursuivre notre chemin…

\- On doit les aider…

\- Et s'ils étaient là pour nous empêcher de sauver l'Ellcrys ? »

Ils furent interrompus par un deuxième membre de l'équipage qui se réveilla plus brusquement. Marcus en ouvrant les yeux grimaça portant ses mains à sa tête

« Oh ! Ma tête ! Bordel ! »

Eretria posa instinctivement sa main sur la poignée de son couteau attaché à sa taille.

Wil s'avança vers lui et termina de le détacher

« Doucement, vous venez de vous écrasez… »

Marcus dévisagea le gamin en face de lui

« Ah ouais je n'avais pas remarqué…Vous êtes qui bon sang ?

\- Je suis Wil, elle c'est Eretria et là bas c'est Amberle »

Marcus tourna la tête et vis que Portia était également réveillé

« Tu vas bien deux ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Will souleva Marcus et l'allongea à côté de Portia

« Mes nanites me soignent ne t'en fais pas pour moi, toi ça va ? »

Marcus s'auto-examina brièvement, il avait mal aux côtes, à la nuque et à la tête sinon ça aller.

« Je survivrais… »

Amberle, Eretria, et Will se dévisagèrent, qu'est-ce que c'était des…Nanites ?

« Et dire que six et l'autre barjot avec son épée ont raté ce super atterrissage… »

Ils avaient débarqué les deux hommes sur la dernière station et devait les récupérer prochainement.

Portia regarda Amberle

« Comment vont les autres ? »

Amberle fit signe à Wil de détacher les deux autres femmes encore sur leurs sièges. Il obtempéra aussitôt plaça Cinq et Nyx à côté de Portia. Il fit pareil avec L'androïde avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne sens pas de pouls… »

Marcus et Portia se dévisagèrent se demandant s'il était sérieux, il devait bien voir au tatouage d'Androïde qu'elle n'était pas humaine

« Androïde ! »

Aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa faisant sursauter Wil

« Je suis désolé, le choc m'a déconnecté, est-ce que l'équipe est sain et sauf ?

\- on a l'air tous en vie…bilan des dégâts » Grogna Portia en se redressant

Wil stupéfait tourna autour de l'androïde, quelque chose était très étrange chez elle.

« Les dégâts sont majoritairement superficielles Deux. Le Raza est encore parfaitement fonctionnel

\- On est sur terre ?

\- Je l'ignore, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais les commandes de localisation refuse de fonctionner… »

L'androïde mains dans le dos baissa les yeux suivant Wil du regard, le jeune homme tournait toujours autour d'elle sourcils froncés, suspicieux

« Oui » Finit par répondre Amberle « mais vous ne semblez pas venir de la bonne époque »

Portia se releva

« Quoi ? »

Eretria tira Will

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile réprimanda t'elle avant de se retourner vers Portia

\- De toute évidence vous êtes des humains ! »

Marcus se mit à ricaner se levant à son tour, il s'attira aussitôt le regard noir de la brune

« À 100% sauf pour elle » il désigna l'androïde « et aussi j'dirais qu'elle est un peu près à 70% humaine » il désigna cette fois Portia

Wil, Amberle, et Eretria échangèrent des regards de méfiance

Portia elle lança un regard noir à Marcus et leva les mains pour calmer le jeu

« Nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention, nous nous sommes écrasé suite à une défaillance de notre vaisseau

\- C'est justement ça le problème ! » Rétorqua Amberle en s'approchant de Portia

Par réflexe Marcus porta sa main à sa ceinture, où…il n'y avait pas d'arme

Wil leva la ceinture de Marcus avec l'arme

« Donne moi ça gamin, tu risque de te blesser ! »

Portia empêcha Marcus d'avancer

Amberle reprit

« Votre espèce est censée être éteinte depuis plusieurs centaines d'années !

\- Quoi ? » lancèrent Marcus et Portia en même temps

Amberle regarda le vaisseau

« Nous n'avons que très peu de vestiges de votre civilisation mais mon père m'a parlé de ses immenses vaisseaux servant de transport…..

\- Il y a eu une guerre, ou une catastrophe naturelle, personne ne sait tout à fait ce qui s'est passé, mais nous savons que votre espèce a totalement disparu. »

Marcus secoua la tête

« On s'est écrasé chez les dingues !

\- Trois ! » Réprimanda Portia

Amberle indiqua la porte du vaisseau

« Sortez si vous voulez, je suis certaine que la planète que vous appeler terre est bien différente que celle que vous découvrirez ! »

Marcus la prit au mot frappant dans la porte qui céda et sautant à l'extérieure

Androïde se tourna vers Portia

« Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe de Nyx et de cinq ?

\- Oui, remet les sur pied. »

Amberle regarda à son tour curieusement Androïde, Eretria toujours sa main sur sa ceinture la regardait aussi mais seulement pour être prête a riposter en cas d'attaque.

« Eretria montre leur l'épave je vais aider….enfin je vais soigner les deux blessées aussi… »

Portia suivit Eretria du regard celle-ci fit la même chose en passant à côté d'elle et en quittant à son tour de le vaisseau

Wil se dirigea vers Portia désignant de la main l'androïde qui soulève Nyx pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie suivit par Amberle qui soutenait Cinq

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Portia fronça les sourcils

« L'Androïde du vaisseau ! » Lança t'elle comme si c'était évident

Wil haussa les sourcils ne disant plus rien et suivant Portia jusqu'à l'extérieure du vaisseau

Elle haussa les sourcils devant le paysage végétal devant elle, effectivement la terre comme elle l'entendait ne ressemblait définitivement pas à ça

Marcus ne plein milieu leva les bras en se tournant vers Portia

« C'est quoi ce Bordel ? »

Portia secoua la tête regardant la végétation qui s'étendait à perte de vue

« Suivez moi » Lâcha Eretria s'éloignant sans vérifier que Marcus, Portia et Will la suivaient bien.


End file.
